THE CRUSH
by Filibister
Summary: Man I could honestly tell you, this story I wrote here is DULL, DULL, and DULL! I can't believe I wrote something like this! Hehehe! Man, what was I thinking! Oh well... maybe its because I was so bored in class five years ago... sssssshhh!
1. CRUSH

CRUSH 

"CRUSH"

Written by: Filibister also known as Fish Styx "Tara"

_Wow Katie looks cute today!_ Oliver thought when he passed by Katie _Oh! I forgot to tell her that she left her Transfiguration book in my bag when she asked me to hold it for a while_ Oliver thought again and walked back to Katie "Hey Katie you forgot to get your Transfiguration book from me awhile ago" "Thanks!" Katie said and she got the book from Oliver and Oliver's hand touched hers, Katie went pink " Well I'll see you later after lunch at the Quidditch field with the rest of the team" Katie said and left to go to her charms class. After lunch... "Katie likes Oliver! Katie likes Oliver!" Fred Weasley said aloud jumping up and down "Fred Shut Up!!" snapped Katie but she couldn't stop herself from blushing "SEE KATIE LOVES OLIVER SHE IS BLUSHING!" Fred said this time louder "Okay! Okay! Okay! I do like Oliver but just don't tell him or I'll kill you!" Katie said in a whisper "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! KATIE LOVES OLIVER!!!" Fred shouted again at that moment Oliver entered the changing room "What?" Oliver said a confused expression on his faced "Ouch!!! Nothing! Nothing!" Fred said rubbing his foot, which Katie stepped on, then they started to practice, "Katie do you really like Oliver that I always want us to win or else guy?" Angelina asked looking uncomfortable at the fact her own friend likes Oliver "Who told you that?" Katie hissed "George!" Angelina replied "what?" Katie said indignantly "I'll kill Fred right now" and she flew towards Fred and slapped him hard on the head "OUCH! What was that for?" Fred said rubbing his head "I'm sure you know why coz you practically told the whole team that I like Oliver!" Katie snapped " What's going on here?" someone said behind Katie's back "Nothing!" Katie said then she turned around and saw Oliver looking at them with cold eyes "Well if your not doing anything we might as well start having a practice match" Oliver said blankly *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Oliver you seem like you're in love with someone? Go on tell me!!!" Angelina said mischievously "Do I look like one person who is in love?" Oliver asked completely ignoring the question that Angelina asked him "Yup! You really look like one person who is madly in love! But tell who is the person your in love with?" Angelina asked again "If I tell you I'm sure your gonna tell this to almost everyone I know-" Oliver said 

"Then what shall I do to make you tell me?" Angelina asked 

"Well first I should kill you before I tell you!" Oliver replied backed "Hmmmm... to bad you won't tell me who your in love with, so in that case I won't tell you the name of the person who is in love with you too." Angelina said with an evil grin pasted on her face "I still won't tell you" Oliver said "Well if I tell you the name of the person who likes you will you tell me the name of your crush?" Angelina asked this time she was really getting impatient "Secret!" replied Oliver who was smiling brightly at Angelina "Okay then I'll just tell you...its Katie" Angelina said "What? You're just kidding me, as if I will tell you my secret!" Oliver said in a shocked voice "Even asked Katie, Fred found out and Fred told George and George told it to me and Alicia!" Angelina said indignantly "I still won't believe and can you please leave me alone now coz I'm really getting annoyed by **YOU**!" Oliver snapped backed "OKAY FINE!" Angelina shot back and stormed away ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Hey Angelina I've been looking for you where have you been?" Alicia asked " I was inside the common room talking with Oliver" Angelina replied "Did you tell him Katie's secret" Alicia asked curiously "Sort of..." Angelina said guiltily "YOU WHAT? Katie will be enraged when she finds out!" Alicia shrieked "And here she comes now!" "Ummmm...Katie you look a bit angry why?" Angelina asked nervously "You're asking me why Percy told that you told Oliver that I like him!!! What the heck were you thinking!!?" Katie said shaking with fury "I'm so sorry I was just trying to make Oliver tell his secret to me because it did seem like he is in love with someone---" Angelina said looking at the floor "And did Oliver tell you his secret?" Katie asked "No!" someone said They all turned to see who was talking and they saw... "Oliver what the heck are you doing here?" Alicia asked "Same question I'm asking you? I was on my way to the Great Hall to meet Percy and Penelope" Oliver said grinning "We happened to meet here" Katie replied looking at Oliver with a blank expression "By the way Katie why do you seem to be so angry with Angelina?" Oliver asked "She did something that she was not suppose to do!" Katie said eyeing Angelina with a cold look "She told me that you like me, as if! She was just trying to make me tell something to her, well it didn't work, or what she told me is true?" Oliver said coolly And there was a complete silence "Well I think I know the answer" Oliver said with an impish grin and he left "What that heck was that?" Alicia asked "it did seem like he does know the truth that you like him Katie" Angelina said weakly "I hope not!" Katie said and she walked away towards the Great Hall ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After a few weeks... Oliver ran into Katie on his way to the his dormitory... "Sorry" Oliver said and bent over and helped Katie in picking up her stuff "Hey Oliver ummmm...are you still angry with me and Angelina about what happened a few weeks ago?" Katie asked uncertainly "No, why?" Oliver said "Nothing its just that we umm...sort of...never mind" Katie stammered "Katie this might be a stupid question to ask but some don't find it stupid... do you really have a crush on me?" Oliver asked, looking at Katie in the eye "Ummmmmm...alright what Angelina told you is true okay!" Katie said, not bothering to look at Oliver's face "Katie its okay ummm...I don't really blame you and Angelina, I'm sure Angelina told you that she was trying to make me spill my secret to her and that secret is about the way I feel...for you" Oliver said and he stood up and walked away _What was that all about?, did he mean what he said to me?_Katie thought and she practically skipped on her way to meet her friends ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Did Oliver really tell you that?" Alicia asked "Your damn lucky Katie! I heard that Oliver doesn't really fall in love with anyone!" Angelina said "I don't know he was so quiet and he kept on looking at me with a dazed look" Katie said but she still can't help herself from smiling "Hey Katie Oliver wants to talk to you!" someone said It was Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter who called her... "What? Why is he looking for me we just met a while ago?" Katie said a puzzled look on her face "I don't know" Harry said " When he entered the common room he looked silly you know he looked like all his dreams had come true" "Okay!" Katie said and walked towards the Gryffindor common room 

What will happen between Katie and Oliver after a few months if you want to find out read the next chapter: True Love


	2. BEST IN ME

Chapter II: Best in Me Chapter II: Best in Me 

_From the moment I met you I just knew you would be mine_

_Me and Oliver had fallen in love so deeply that no one can even separate us, he really cares for I'm really lucky to have him as my boyfriend_Katie thought dreamily while she was lying down on her bed_I wish this will never end_she thought again. 

_You touched my hand   
And I knew that this gonna be our time_

Oliver went inside his dormitory got a piece of parchment, he got his quill and ink bottle then he wrote:   
_Katie,   
Meet me at the common room tonight around 9:00pm _

Love, Oliver

He folded the letter and went to the down to the common room then he saw Alicia Spinnet reading a book he went over to Alicia "Alicia can you give this to Katie." Alicia looked up got the note "okay!" and went up to the girls dormitory, Oliver sat down and waited until 9:00 pm. 

_I don't ever want to loose this feeling   
I don't wanna spent a moment apart_

Katie was reading a book when someone called her name she looked up and saw Alicia outside the door holding a note "Katie, Oliver told me to give this to you." Alicia said with a smile Katie got it and read it . After 2 hours Katie looked at her watch it was 9pm already everyone was asleep she went down to meet Oliver, she saw Oliver asleep o an armchair in front of the fireplace she went over Oliver looks cute when he is asleep she thought a she giggled she bent over and kissed Oliver on the forehead then he woke up "hey just in time" Oliver said smiling he stood place his arms around Katie and they kissed "I don't like to leave you, maybe we might not see each other 2 years from now" Oliver said gloomily "Oliver don't worry about leaving me after you graduate from Hogwarts I'm sure were going to meet at the World Cup this summer right?" Katie said softly "Ya! I totally forgot about that, oh! I almost forgot I have something for you" Oliver said he got a small box from his pocket opened it, it was cute looking ring with a heart shaped ruby on the ring "Oliver you don't need to give me anything" Katie said staring at the ring Oliver gave to her "I Love You" Oliver said 

_Coz you've bring out the best in me   
Like no one else can do   
That's why I'm by your side   
And that's when I'll love you_

It was 2 days before the exams Oliver was in the common room playing practical jokes to anyone who passes them while Katie was up in her dormitory writing in her diary almost everything that she did with Oliver _I wish Oliver won't fall in love with someone else I have a feeling we won't see each other in two straight years I will always miss him_ Katie thought sadly _Stop thinking like that okay Oliver loves me and that will last forever..._

_Every minute I'm here with you   
I know that it feels right   
I just got to be near you   
Everyday and every night (every night)   
And you know that we belong together   
We just have to be you and me_

_Every one was so busy studying for the finals especially Percy he is really determined to work in the Ministry of Magic but me well I am gonna be a Quidditch player Katie says I'm damn good...Katie I will always miss her_ Oliver thought laughing a bit "as if I'm leaving now" Oliver said to himself Oliver went down and he saw Katie he walked over but Katie didn't notice that he was there he bent over and kissed Katie at the cheek at that same moment she jumped and turned to face him "Oliver don't ever do that it gives me the creeps" Katie said with a shocked looked pasted on her face "Katie can I talk to you...privately" Oliver said "okay!" Katie said and they walked to the corner in the common room were no one was there hanging out "okay then shoot!" Katie said brightly "Katie ummmm... are you sure its okay that we don't see each other for 2 straight years? I don't think I can live without you I think we should arrange in meeting on summer or weekend at Hogsmeade" Oliver told Katie "That's a great idea I think we should plan it during the summer when we meet at the world cup!" Katie said and they both kissed 

_*Coz you've bring out the best in me   
Like no one else can do   
That's why I'm by your side   
And that's when I'll love you (love you)   
And you know that we belong together   
We just have to be you and me_(repeat*)

_Today is the last day of the school year everyone is so excited to go home except Harry he was so stubborn to go out of the dorm even if he was done packing me and Ron practically forced him out of the dorm and he lightened up when Ron said he will make sure that he will come with them to the World cup_ Oliver thought and he looked at his watch_ I almost forgot I was suppose to meet Katie at the Great Hall_ "I'll go ahead okay" I said to Harry and Ron, Oliver left towards the Great Hall there he met Katie and they walked together to the train... After a few hours they finally arrived at King's Cross "I'll see you at the World Cup okay...I love you!" Oliver said to Katie and they kissed then Katie smiled "I love you too." She said to Oliver. 

At that same year Ron and Hermione was already dating...what will happen between them to find read "Match-Maker

Song used: "Best in Me" by Blue Thank you for reading my story I do hope you like if you want me to write a different kind please send it to me in my new e-mail which is: 

fishstyx_filibister@yahoo.com 


End file.
